Various types of object holders are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a portable elongated object holder including an obround casing and a plurality of elastically deflectable bristles continuously disposed on an interior surface of the casing. What has been further needed is for each of an upper slotted rail and a lower slotted rail of a pair of slotted rails to be disposed on the casing and for a mounting clip to have a clip portion and a bridge portion attached to each of the clip portion and a back surface of a mounting unit. Lastly, what has been needed is for the clip portion of the mounting clip to have a pair of squeezable mounting tabs extended outwardly beyond a left surface of the mounting unit, with the clip portion of the mounting clip selectively slidably engageable within the pair of slotted rails. A securing mechanism selectively secures the mounting unit to an immovable surface. At least one of an elongated object is removably securable within the plurality of bristles. The portable elongated object holder thus provides a user with a way in which to easily organize and store elongated objects including, but not limited to, pencils, pens, markers, toothbrushes, and razors, that are commonly needed but often misplaced by the user due to a lack of a convenient and portable storage apparatus for them.